beastlybookfandomcom-20200214-history
Beastly(movie)
Beastly is an upcoming fantasy romance film based on Alex Flinn's 2007 novel of the same name. The film is written and directed byDaniel Barnz and stars Vanessa Hudgens, Alex Pettyfer, Mary Kate Olsen, Neil Patrick Harris and Lisa Gay Hamilton. The plot focuses on Kyle Kingson, a handsome man with an evil streak, who disrespects a classmate who is a witch in disguise during an environmental event. The witch, then, casts a spell on Kyle and physically transforms him into a grotesque monster. It was expected to be distributed to theaters by CBS Films and Alliance Films on July 30, 2010.But eventually, they moved it to March 18, 2011, in order to avoid Hudgens's film from clashing with the release of boyfriend Zac Efron's film Charlie St. Cloud. 'Cast' Vanessa Hudgens as Lindy Taylor, the "beauty" of the story.Hudgens remarked that she fell for this project from the moment she read Barnz's screenplay.Hudgens' involvement was first heard in early April.Hudgens sported a 'messy' hair look in the early scenes of the film. She reveals, "On the first day of shooting, I would not stop fidgeting with my hair. I was trying to make it look messier and messier and messier and messier!" Alex Pettyfer as Kyle Kingson/Adrian, the handsome man with an ugly streak who gets transformed when he ditches a girl at his school. The producers released a statement that they were seeking a teen actor in the vein of Robert Pattinson for the role of Kyle.Pettyfer was cast in late April 2009.Pettyfer had gained 12-15 pounds of muscle for the role and had to shave his hair. Mary-Kate Olsen'' '''as Kendra Hilferty, the eccentric girl behind Kyle's transformation. Olsen was cast in early June, 12 days prior to filming. Neil Patrick Harris as Will Fratalli, Kyle's blind tutor Harris says "I'm the tutor that's hired to teach him things, and I'm blind. Therefore, I can't see his deformities." Lisa Gay Hamilton as Zola, the Kingson's maid. Peter Krause as Rob Kingson, Kyle's father. Dakota Johnson as Sloan Albert. ''Erik Knudsen as Trey Madison.'' '''''Roc LaFortune as Lindy's father. David Francis as Dr. Davis. Gio Perez as Victor 'Release' Alliance Films, based in Montreal, will release the film in Canada under a deal done by Alliance and CBS films.Sony Pictures will be handling all international distribution.It was earlier reported to have a July 30, 2010. But, a few weeks after Charlie St. Cloud moved to a July 30 release, CBS films released a statement saying that they will be moving Beastly because it will cause a "real dilemma" to some of the fans of Zac Efron and Vanessa Hudgens' relationship, via Beastly's Official Facebook account.Eventually, they moved the film's release date to March 18, 2011 to avoid clashing with other films opening during the summer 2010.However, the reasons of moving the date vary. The new March 18 date comes four weeks after Pettyfer debuts in American cinema in I Am Number Four. This will introduce Pettyfer to the American audience. Separately, CBS Films distribution head Steven Friedlandere explains, “There wasn’t much left in the summer that we could move it to. We didn’t want to go in fall, and the holidays are for four-quadrant movies. So we figured if we went to March, we’d have some school breaks happening around that time.” 'Trailer' thumb|left|300px|Beastly Movie Trailer